


Happy family

by Sugar_rush_blood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aliens, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Cults, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Horror, Human Experimentation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Rape, Religion, Self-Harm, dont mind me just writing my trauma, pls dont read this if you are senstive to any of this, this is a healthy coping mechanism right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_rush_blood/pseuds/Sugar_rush_blood
Summary: This is my first fic posted here, and it's a horror YAY. This is me venting, I'm ok now, nobody will probably find this, which is good, if you did you searched for it dude. Obviously there's a lot of fucked up stuff here. Anyway now that's out of the way.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This a big happy family, our gods want us to die and we will do so happily. Did they choose someone new to sacrifice? I hope they will be satisfying.
Kudos: 2





	1. "Happy family"

I have a great memory. I can remember almost everything since I was born, my mother died giving birth to me, which is not surprising, she had 9 kids before me, it was obvious her body was going to give up at some point. My father delivered her birth, that's what brothers do. I had many friends when growing up, we all went to the church together, it was boring but necessary, I wish all those people that were being sacrificed would die faster. Today I'm turning 17, so we are preparing for my initiation, I heard that 5 other kids were turning 17 today too. Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with 5 more idiots. My dad entered my room without knocking.  
-Alec, what's taking you so long?! We're going to be late because of you!  
-I apologize father... I'm ready now.  
-Good, you see, you can be responsible if you want to, good job.  
My heart trembled at the praise, I could not afford to disappoint father today if I was better, he would not have to punish me, and we would be happier.  
-So? Don't just stand there. Let's go.  
I let out the air I didn't know I was holding in and followed my father, when we passed our mirror I quickly checked for any wrinkles on my suit.  
-Father?-I asked while trying to keep my voice steady, to not show weakness despite the coil in my throat.  
-What is it?  
-I'm sorry for my hair sticking out.-i said while flattening it with my hand, feeling the hair gel.  
-I was waiting for you to notice, it's good that you noticed, I will lessen the punishment for that.  
-Thank you, father. And I was truly grateful. He is so kind.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie likes blue

Blue. Everything is always blue, my eyes, her face. I wish she was pretty when she died. I start to drown in blue water, it makes me calm.  
I wake up with a gasp and start to violently cough, shit i fell asleep in the tub. I shivered from the cold water, how long was i out? I looked at my fingers and scrunched my face up.  
-Damn it i look like I'm 100 years old.  
I got out of the tub and looked at myself in the only mirror i have in my house, It's cracked. Even after sleeping for god knows how long i still have huge eye bags. I just realized i went into the tub with my clothes on, what the hell. I strip out of my wet clothes and shake my hair to dry it. I look at the clothes at the floor, I'll clean them up later, I should write that down in my notebook. Wait... where is it? Wherewherewherewherewhere.  
Oh... it was just lying on my bed. No reason to panic, i calm myself down by playing with my hair, I should cut it again, I'll write that down, Jeez i got distracted again. Notebook.  
I pick it up and open it at the latest page i marked with a piece of paper i found on the street. Lets see what i was up before i slept in my bath. Turning 17! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Go to iniciation at the stone tommorow. Take a bath before maybe.   
-Wait... tommorow? But if i wrote that yesterday... Shit!  
I threw on my dress and put on my shoes forgetting about anything else. I wish i cut my hair that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay yo 2 chapter check, this one is longer.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF THAT IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. The next one will follow a second character, hope you enjoyed this one tho.


End file.
